


Coronaversary

by notaverygoodwriter



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Anniversary, COVID, Coronavirus, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Pandemic - Freeform, Wedding, honestly idk what this is, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverygoodwriter/pseuds/notaverygoodwriter
Summary: It's Maria and Carol's anniversary, and Carol's got a lot of socially distant activities planned, but when Monica starts coughing those plans fall through. Does Monica have coronavirus? Will Maria and Carol get to celebrate? Do Maria and Carol have coronavirus? Nobody knows, except the people who read this.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 16





	Coronaversary

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I started writing this before the pandemic started and then I forgot about it and then I found it again and changed it to be relevant to Covid-19. It's kind of rushed and halfway through might maybe turn into a PSA but like, I worked hard on it, you know?  
> So, enjoy. Or not. Whatever you want.

Carol Danvers loved waking up next to Maria. Even more so now that she was her wife. They had been married for quite some time, and it just so happened to be that today was their anniversary.

"Good morning." Carol said to a half-awake but mostly asleep Maria.

'Mmhmm." Maria replied, probably not having heard what Carol had said.

"Are you awake?" Carol asked. She didn't need to, though. She knew the answer was going to be no. "Nevermind. Dumb question."

Maria opened her eyes and saw her wife's face in front of her. "I am now." She tucked a lock of Carol's hair behind her ear and rubbed her eyes. She turned around to look at the clock. 8:30 am. Dammit. She sprung out of bed but Carol grabbed her arm. "I'm going to be late. I have to get to work and--"

"No you don't. I called in for you." Carol told her. Maria stopped and sat back down on the bed. Carol sat up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "It's our anniversary."  
"It is. But everyone’s getting sick with this virus."

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll wear masks and gloves and stay away from other people. I’m taking you out. A romantic walk in the park, we can pick some flowers like you always do, I’ll make you lunch—”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. No, a banging on the door. A frantic, loud banging.

“MOMS!”

It was Monica. They both ran to the door and opened it, concerned for the safety of their daughter.

“I don’t feel good.” Monica said. Her nose was red, she had tissues grasped in the palms of her hands and her eyelids were getting heavy. Maria felt her burning forehead.

“She’s got an awful fever.” Maria told Carol.

“Alright Lieutenant Trouble, rest up, I’ll talk to your teacher for you.”

“But I have my online presentation today! I worked so hard on it.” Monica argued. “I’m fine, really. I’m okay.”

“Your presentation can wait. Now get back in bed.” Maria told her daughter. Eventually Monica agreed and went back to bed, and at this point Carol looked over at her wife and Maria knew from the look on her face what she wanted to say.

“I know, but I guess romance will have to wait.” Maria told her. She took Carol’s hand, kissing her knuckle softly, and then letting go. Sometimes she wished she never let go. Sometimes she wished that she could feel her hand in her own forever.

*

At lunchtime Carol made soup while Monica slept and Maria read a book on the couch. As the soup was heating up, Carol covered the pot and went over to the couch, resting her head on Maria’s shoulder, reading the same words that Maria was.

“There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights.” She read aloud. “Poetic.”

Carol leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, making Maria lose any sort of interest that she had in the book. It had been years that they had been together, as friends, and then as lovers, and still every time they kissed like that Maria fell in love all over again.

Until Monica coughed.

Not just once, not just twice, but over and over and over again and loud enough to wake both of them from their dreamy state of mind and rip off those rose coloured glasses they wore. The soup, thankfully, was done by the time that Monica went on that coughing spree.

“Are you okay?” Maria asked her, sitting on Monica’s bed after springing up off the couch and running into her room. “We made you soup.”

“I made you soup.” Carol said, coming into the room, handing the bowl to her daughter. “Eat this, you should feel better soon.”

Monica took the spoon in her hand and tasted the soup. “It’s a bit cold.” She said. Almost instantly, Carol took the bowl in her hands and heated it up with her powers. They came in handy for things other than saving the world, you know?

Maria turned on the television. Monica needed a distraction from her illness and she and Carol were tired of entertaining. Unfortunately, the news was on.

“Covid-19 has taken yet another life. Public health experts are advising everyone to stay inside as the spread of this pandemic continues. If you or anyone you know is showing symptoms head to the nearest emergency room for testing. Stay home, stay safe.” The news anchor said.

Carol pulled Maria into the other room.

“Do you think that…” Carol started. “That she has the coronavirus?”

Maria looked over at their daughter. Her nose was red and her eyes were tired and her hair was a mess. “I hope not.”

“What if she does?”

“I mean, we’ve taken all the precautions, we haven’t gone anywhere in weeks. How would she have caught it?”

“I don’t know. But she has symptoms. Should we go get her tested?”

Maria looked over at Monica, and then at Carol, and then back at Monica. If their daughter had a deadly disease then obviously she should get treated. But what if it was just a fever? Just a regular cold or maybe the flu? Then, going to the hospital would risk her actually being infected by the people who did have the virus.

Carol was conflicted too. If she took Monica out, especially to a testing center, she might also catch the virus and spread it to other people. She might spread it to Maria. But if she didn’t get Monica tested, then Monica could infect everyone anyway.

Either way this was probably the worst possible anniversary they’ve had.

Decisions, decisions.

But then Monica coughed. It was louder than before. Louder because now their daughter was standing in front of them, tired eyes and messy hair and red nose and all. She looked up at her moms, somehow able to read the conflicted thoughts they had almost instantly.

And then she said the words.

“I think I need to go to the hospital.”

*

They got out of the car, Monica and Carol. Maria wanted to come too, but Carol managed to somehow convince her to stay back for her own safety, citing the fact that she was a literal superhero that saved the world and could handle a little pandemic. Or a big pandemic. Just pandemics in general.

They stood in line, everyone at least 2 meters apart from each other and wearing homemade but still effective masks, because medical supplies should be given to the many healthcare professionals who risk their lives every day and hoarding helps no one.

“Mom?” Monica said.

Carol looked down at her daughter.

“I’m scared.” She said. Carol could see the fear in her face despite not being able to see half of it due to the mask. “What if I am sick?”

Carol knelt down so she and Monica were face to face. “Listen. If you’re sick, then it’s good to know. That way you can get treatment and rest and we can make sure that you don’t infect other people. No matter if you’re sick or healthy, we’ll always love you and care for you.”

Carol kissed Monica’s forehead through her mask and pulled her close, calming Monica’s body that was shaking with fear. “It’ll be alright.” Carol whispered.

*

The testing was uncomfortable to say the least, but it was worth it and necessary. Turns out it was just a flu, but everyone was glad that Monica was tested and now was home safe.

Even though Carol and Maria didn’t get to celebrate their anniversary properly, they could rest easy knowing that their daughter didn’t have a deadly disease and they all lived through the pandemic.

And the next year, they actually did all the stuff Carol planned for their anniversary and more.

THE END.


End file.
